


Shadows

by Swords_and_Skateboards



Series: Shifting for Drifting AU [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Street Racing AU, part of a series of ficlets maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swords_and_Skateboards/pseuds/Swords_and_Skateboards
Summary: A meetup between Amy and Sonic,
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Shifting for Drifting AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648714
Kudos: 4





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> I have yet to watch any of the Fast and Furious movies, but it seemed to fit the aesthetic I needed even though I’m not tagging as Fast and Furious, so don’t expect actual Fast and Furious references, or car knowledge. This is purely for fun :)

Amy leaned against the hood of her car, absentmindedly fiddling with the ruffles on the edge of her skirt as she waited. For the fastest being alive Sonic had a remarkable track record for showing up last minute.

A low roar that grew quickly louder announced the arrival of the blue corvette as the clock tower struck nine. _Well we did agree on nine._ Amy bounced herself to her feet as the driver's door of the car dubbed ‘The Blue Blur’ opened up, a slicked back head of matching blue hair now visible.

"Sorry for cutting it close, Ames. Knuckles had a last minute panic on the radio."  
Amy had heard Knuckles call over the general frequency, but had been in the middle of LA traffic at the time, and even the best of their crew couldn't get out of gridlocked traffic without drawing attention. And this wasn't an occasion that warranted that kind of attention.

"All good, Sonic!" Amy smiled, but couldn't deny the twinge of disappointment she had felt when she heard Sonic confirming he'd help Knuckles out.  
But he got here on time, despite the unforseen last minute call, and Knuckles rarely called without reason.  
"What was it?" Amy asked, crossing her arms as she leaned against the doorway of Sonic's car as he typed on the small dash computer built into his car, courtesy of his adopted brother Tails.  
"Rouge had been spotted a couple blocks over in the Omega, he needed some backup to be sure she wasn't after Big Green."  
Any underlying frustration Amy may have had was replaced with well earned worry.  
"Is she?"  
"Not at the moment," Sonic said, finishing with the computer, sighing deeply as he leaned back in his seat. He looked a lot more tired than Amy remembered, but then again, the temporary truce they had had with the Dark Crew was over, they had to be on their toes once again around them. And with the newly reinforced Omega tank they had, even Knuckles' gas guzzler with the prototype engine wasn't enough to keep all worries at bay. Sonic, however, seemed to shake it all away in a moment. Literally. Shaking his head and letting out a 'well!' as he swung his legs out of the car to better face Amy.  
"I'm here! What're we doing?"  
Amy couldn't help but smile, they might be up against a semi-military road police force, and several other road crews all vying for the same territory, but Sonic was still Sonic.

_Even with the last year behind them._

"I was thinking the highway, been a while since you've been able to pass any of us on that curvy mess." Amy grinned.  
Sonic raised an eyebrow, then the old mischievous glint Amy and the others had been working for months to help him get back seemed to show itself, no hint of it disappearing for the time being.  
"Highway One it is then. Let's go!"

By the time Amy had slid into the driver's seat and started her engine Sonic was already barreling down the ramp out of the parking garage, the undercarriage lights flashing to life in bright blue.  
"Hey no fair!" Amy called over the radio, but there was no ill will in her voice. Sonic was back to his old tricks, and she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
